


Thunderbirds Are Go - Virgil Tracy Week: “Midnight Lullaby”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go - Virgil Tracy Week: “Midnight Lullaby”

The question as to which came first, the painting prowess or the piano playing, is like the old mystery regarding the chicken and the egg. Not even Virgil could tell which of his two most treasured hobbies led to the other. As far as he knows, they both arrived in his life at virtually the same time, perfectly complementing each other. 

The piano used to belong to his mother. When the Tracy family moved to the island, it was carefully wrapped up in the belly of a chartered Boeing. Lucy quickly realised she had passed on her creative genes to her middle child. She would encourage Virgil to organise mini art exhibitions throughout the house, and sit down by the piano for his weekly Friday recital.

He is sitting behind the piano, unable to decide what to play next. It is a few minutes past midnight. Most of Tracy Island’s inhabitants are sound asleep. Except for Virgil. He realises that he may have been hoarding music sheets a tad too obsessively. Too much choice can be a curse. 

He turns another sheet, and sighs. His eyes wander over to the title near the top of the dog-eared page. Piano Concerto #2 in C Minor, Op 18. 

_Rachmaninov. Her favourite concerto._

Virgil smiles. He carefully lifts the sheets that contain the entire concerto and places them on the music sheet stand. He cracks his knuckles and brings his hands down onto the black-and-white keys.


End file.
